1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feed assembly for serially feeding set numbers of diverse small parts. More specifically, this invention relates to a programmable feeder for small parts into an attaching machine for snap fasteners and the like.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,517 issued July 31, 1984. In that machine snap fastener parts may be selectively fed into the die of an attaching machine from either of two hoppers. The selecting is done by manual switching means comprising two separate feed tracks which are alternately opened by gates controlable by a manually turnable rotary yoke with fingers which engage the gates on alternate sides of their pivot points to alternately and oppositely open and close them.